


I will if you will

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf femslash bingo. </p>
<p>'They’re six years old and they meet at the park.  There’s brand new monkey bars and Allison’s been waiting for weeks since her mommy told her about them, but now she’s there, she just stands at the edge, unsure.  It’s so high.</p>
<p>She’s suddenly not alone and looks at the girl next to her.  She’s got red hair in a ponytail and she’s missing one of her front teeth when she smiles at Allison.</p>
<p>“I will if you will.”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will if you will

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo

They’re six years old and they meet at the park. There’s brand new monkey bars and Allison’s been waiting for _weeks_ since her mommy told her about them, but now she’s there, she just stands at the edge, unsure. It’s so _high_.

She’s suddenly not alone and looks at the girl next to her. She’s got red hair in a ponytail and she’s missing one of her front teeth when she smiles at Allison.

“I will if you will.”

Allison blinks, but then the other girl takes off, climbing up. Allison doesn’t hesitate in following and seconds later, she’s swinging across the bars, giggling. She feels on top of the world.

She’s almost at the end when her fingers slip. It doesn’t hurt a _lot_ when she lands, but the shock of it and the scrapes on her palms bring tears to her eyes. She bites down on her lip to try and stop crying, because mommy said big girls don’t cry, but she can’t help the little sniffle that escapes her. 

Her mommy’s already running towards her, but there’s a hand on hers and the other girl stays with her while her mommy comforts her. She stays until her mommy takes her away and when Allison’s in the back of the car, she waves and Allison beams and waves back.

“Mommy,” she says, “I made a friend!”

“That’s nice, honey.”

Her mom gets distracted by someone on the phone and Allison sighs and sits back in her seat, thinking of her new friend. 

*

They’re eight years old and all the other kids are climbing this big tree in Erica’s back yard. It’s huge, and so _high_ , and it looks made for climbing, with nice low branches that Isaac and Kira are already scrambling up. 

Lydia’s the only one not going near it, fingers clutched around a glass of lemonade, a little frown scrunching up her face. Allison kicks leaves as she heads over. She doesn’t know why Lydia’s afraid, but she knows how to get her best friend to climb up with her. They can sit at the very top together and look out over the houses, like queens in their special palace. 

(Later, Allison’s aunt will say, “Moron, that tree doesn’t even reach higher than Erica’s _house_ ”, but Allison doesn’t care. It’s their _palace_.)

“I will if you will,” Allison says.

Lydia’s eyes narrow at the challenge and she instantly sets her glass aside and stands, chin lifted stubbornly. She takes off towards the tree and Allison quickly follows, giggling because Lydia’s going to climb the tree in a _skirt_ and all the boys will see, but Lydia doesn’t seem to care as she quickly starts climbing the tree. Allison follows, overtaking her, but she holds out her hand to help Lydia.

They’re almost to the top when she hears Lydia scream.

She scrambles back down, but she can’t get to Lydia; Erica’s mom is already there and Allison has to keep out of the way. 

Later, she goes to Lydia’s house, but she’s fast asleep. She’s got a broken leg and a bumped head and Allison feels bad. Every Saturday until Lydia’s cast is removed, Allison doesn’t go out to play with the other kids and instead cycles all the way to Lydia’s house, armed with books and puzzles and candy. 

They spend their afternoons reading and giggling and trying to eat all the candy before Lydia’s mom confiscates it.

*

They’re twelve years old and everyone in the seventh grade has to complete a swimming certificate.

Allison’s dreading it. She’s tried everything, from faking a note from her mom to feigning sick, but here she is, stood at the edge of the pool in her swimsuit, hair scraped so tightly back in a braid that her scalp prickles. She wraps her arms around herself, toes curling around the edges of the pool. She’s up next to swim laps and she _can_ swim, her mom taught her, but dreams of being stuck underwater and drowning and not being to get out keep her up at night, and the shrill sound of other kids shrieking as they splash each other and the never ending swath of turquoise in front of her make her eyes water.

It’s cold and she shivers, knows it will be even colder when she gets in the water, and she doesn’t want to, but the sharp whistle from the swim coach makes her heart pound and bile rise in her front.

A hand finds hers, fingers tangling with her own from behind. Lydia leans close and just the presence of her best friend is comforting. 

“I will if you will,” Lydia whispers.

The coach’s whistle shrieks again and Allison takes a deep breath, steps forward, and plunges into the pool.

*

They’re fifteen years old and Lydia smuggles a bottle of wine from her mom’s special cabinet.

They sneak up to Lydia’s bedroom, giggling, and lock themselves away. They hide under Lydia’s blanket, lighting up the space with a torch, and Lydia pours wine into two plastic cups. 

Allison’s only tried alcohol once before, when she was thirteen and her dad let her have one sip of his beer, and the taste had grossed her out enough to keep her away from the idea of drinking for a long time. Lydia’s never even touched alcohol and they want to try together. Allison wants to feel tipsy and swap silly stories with Lydia, wants to talk about boys and kissing and fall asleep and wake up with a hangover, and she wants to share all of that with her best friend.

But Lydia hesitates, biting her lip as she looks down into her cup, red liquid sloshing up the sides. 

Allison reaches out, takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. “I will if you will.” 

Lydia smiles, all perfect teeth and bright eyes, and they take a big gulp at the same time. Lydia scrunches up her face in disgust at the tart taste and Allison giggles, trying to swallow her own mouthful before she ends up spitting it out everywhere.

Despite the disgusting taste, they keep taking little sips. It makes Allison feel grown up and sophisticated, until she ends up throwing up in Lydia’s bathroom and Lydia falls asleep in the bath, and both their parents ground them for a _month_.

When Allison catches Lydia’s gaze during Mrs Martin’s lecture, though, and sees Lydia try and hide a giggle, she knows it was worth it.

*

They’re sixteen years old and Allison watches as Malia and Erica strip naked like it’s nothing and race down to the lake, jumping straight off the end of the dock.

It’s the last weekend of summer before they have to go back to school and even now its dark, the air is still warm. It feels like they have a lifetime stretched ahead of them, full of exciting things, like getting drunk and having fun and skinny dipping. 

It had been Cora’s idea to skinny dip. Allison had felt excited at the idea, carefree and young, but now she’s barefoot in the grass and she doesn’t know if she can do it, if she can just take off her clothes and show off her body with a laugh and jump into the lake with the others.

Moonlight shines across the surface of the water, rippling over the others as they laugh and splash each other. Isaac’s holding back, too, just sits down and tears up grass to fiddle with, and Kira sits down next to him. She’s not the only one who doesn’t want to get naked and swim, but...Allison _does_ want to. She just feels so shy.

Someone tugs one of her curls and Lydia laughs as she brushes past Allison, turning to look back at her.

“I will if you will,” she grins, and tugs off her top.

Allison smiles and watches Lydia strip. She takes off toward the water, all natural curves and pale skin and long red hair tumbling down her back, and she laughs that beautiful, carefree laugh that Allison loves.

Allison shuffles out of her own shorts and shirt, leaves them safely with Kira, and runs after her, jumping into the water just seconds after Lydia. The shorter girl smiles smugly and flicks water at her and they laugh, swimming lazily in the cool water, drinking in the moonlight and that eternal kind of love that comes with friendship.

_Forever_ seems to surround them. 

*

They’re seventeen years old and Allison’s in love with her best friend.

She’s been in love before, with Scott McCall and his sweet nature and sunshine smile. That had been love at first sight and she remembers the heart squeezing, breathless, _this is forever_ kind of feeling of it.

It wasn’t forever. First loves usually aren’t. But she fell in love again, like you do after your first love, gradual and hesitant but excited, with Isaac’s dimples and shyness. And she fell out of love as, maybe ironically, her second love fell head over heels for her first love.

Loving Lydia feels different from the other times. It feels like it’s always been there, it was just waiting for her to notice it. It’s this soft, warm feeling when she looks at Lydia, like, _yes, this is home_. It’s the breathless feeling when Lydia smiles though she’s seen it a thousand times before; it’s the knowledge, steady and strong, dawning on her that, _oh, wow, I’ve loved you all along. How did I not realize_?

They’re seventeen and they’re stood at Allison’s locker, and Lydia keeps talking about needing a _distraction_. She’s looking at a new student as she says it and Allison looks at her and thinks _I love you. Don’t you see it_?

“Coffee,” she blurts.

Lydia’s gaze snaps to hers. She smiles. “What about it?”

“Go to coffee with me,” Allison says softly.

The redhead smiles and closes Allison’s locker for her, presses a couple of textbooks to Allison’s chest. “Sure. We can get some studying done.”

Allison bites her lip. “No, I...I meant -.”

“I know what you meant, Allison,” Lydia says with a laugh. 

She steps forward until the toes of her sneakers kiss the toes of Lydia’s boots; leans close and says, “I will if you will.”

Lydia grins and presses a kiss to Allison’s cheek. “I’ll pick you up at six.” 

Allison watches her walk away, then looks down at the textbooks Lydia had grabbed for her. Chemistry...trig...they’re the ones she needs for her morning classes. She sees it for what it really is, unspoken but shown in Lydia’s little actions:

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello?


End file.
